Ash Winters
"Don't try to run." Profile Talk about silent and deadly! But the gang seems to understand him. I wonder what's going on in his mind... If you pick him... "Ash doesn't say much, but he's reliable. If you need someone to listen or be your drinking buddy, just ask him" — Aurora James "The man's like a ninja! He'll sneak up on you and take you out before you know what hit you! But that's why he's our hitman." — Irving Monroe Season 1 A skilled man shrouded in mystery, something about the look in his eyes draws you to him and you can't help but want to know more... Can you delve deeper into the inner workings of his heart? Season 2 You and Ash seem to be the perfect pair at home or on the job. But you can't shake the feeling that there should be something more... Is Ash hiding something from you? Season 3 You and Ash have started talking about your future together. But your dreams are shattered when you're attacked by someone very familiar to you! Will you both be able to face the people from your past? Season 4 Ten years after your beautiful beach wedding, you and Ash are living as civilians with your baby. Then one day the gangsters ask you to come back. Will Ash risk your ideal life for one more job? Season 5 Memories from the past come alive when exotic animals remind you and Ash of a dangerous gang! Is it true that once you're a gangster, you're always a gangster? Season 6 You and Ash have been living happily with your daughter for 5 years! But when she discovers the truth about Ash, she refused to accept him and he becomes the lone wolf again. Can you bring your family back together? '' Season 7 ''Ash takes you and Willow on a much needed vacation to Japan! But peace is disrupted when you become the target of a ninja-like hitman. Can Ash protect you in this unfamiliar territory? Season 8 When the yakuza prevents the gang from leaving Tokyo, Ash has no choice but to finish things once and for all. With the help from unexpected places, can you and Ash bring your beloved family back to LA? Season 9 Tragedy strikes when one of the gang goes missing and Ash thinks it's his fault. Can the gang still work together and will you be able to keep Ash by your side? Gallery Ash S1E1.jpg|Ash S1E1 Ash S1E5.jpg|Ash S1E5 Ash S1E9-1.jpg|Ash S1E9-1 Ash S1E9-2.jpg|Ash S1E9-2 Ash S1E17.jpg|Ash S1e17 Ash S1E19.jpg|Ash S1E19 Passionate ending Ash S2E1.jpg|Ash S2E1 Ash S2E7.jpg|Ash S2E7 Ash S2E13-1.jpg|Ash S2E13 Ash S2E13-2.jpg|Ash S2E13 Ash S2E18.jpg|Ash S2E18 Ash S2E19.jpg|Ash S2E19 Ash S3E1.jpg|Ash S3E1 Ash S3E5.jpg|Ash S3E5 Ash S3E11.jpg|Ash S3E11 Ash S3E14.jpg|Ash S3E14 Ash S4E1.jpg|Ash S4E1 Ash S4E4.jpg|Ash S4E4 Ash S4E7.jpg|Ash S4E7 Ash S4E12.jpg|Ash S4E12 Ash S5E1.jpg|Ash Winters S5E1 Ash S5E5.jpg|Ash S5E5 Ash S5E8.jpg|Ash S5E8 Ash S5E12.jpg|Ash S5E12 1537353498359.jpg|Ash S6E1 1537353504155.jpg|Ash S6E6 1537354464219.jpg|Ash S6E9 1537354469440.jpg|Ash S6E12 1537353549658.jpg|Ash S7E2 1537353558612.jpg|Ash S7E6 1537353569023.jpg|Ash S7E8 1537353577212.jpg|Ash S7E12 1537353582655.jpg|Ash S8E1 1537353590408.jpg|Ash S8E5 Category:Gangsters in Love Category:Male Characters Category:Male Love Interests